


He's Ordinary

by stars28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean-Centric, Gen, Pre-Series, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Dad’s gone on a hunt, leaving fifteen year old Dean to figure out his and Sammy’s lunch.





	He's Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick SPN fic. Enjoy!

_“There goes my hero_  
_Watch him as he goes_  
_There goes my hero_  
_He's ordinary…”_  
**\- My Hero, Foo Fighters.**

* * *

“Dean!”

“Yeah Sam?” Dean said sleepily, as he entered the kitchen, ratty backpack over his shoulder. He let it slide to the floor with a dull thud. He’d stayed up later than he should’ve last night, watching horror movies on the TV. He’d never been a morning person anyway, unlike his little brother.

“What are we havin’ for lunch?” Sam said from where he was sat at the rickety kitchen table, eating his cereal.

“Sandwiches.”

“What kind?”

Was there no end to Sam’s insatiable curiosity? Dean wondered as he opened the fridge to dig around to find something for Sam’s lunch. He knew that there’d be nothing for his own lunch, but that was alright. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone hungry so that Sam could eat, and he’d bet that it wouldn’t be the last time.

“Ham.” He said, his hand clasping around the packet and bringing it out. He turned to the kitchen side and began to make his brother’s sandwiches, pulling the last of the bread towards him. It’d take deception to make Sam believe that he had sandwiches as well, but he’d done it multiple times before, this time would be no different.

A few minutes later and he had two paper bags with sandwiches inside. Or so Sam believed. Dean passed the bag with the sandwiches in to Sam, who put it carefully in his backpack. He put his own empty bag in his backpack and then it was time to go.

“C’mon Sam!” Dean said, “Or you’ll be late!”

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and Dean’s class – much to his disappointment – had been ordered to finish their classwork over the break. When the teacher said that they could eat while they did it, everyone sat around him reached into their bags and retrieved lunchboxes.

Dean pulled out his empty paper bag as his stomach grumbled. He glanced around at his fellow classmates, who were opening their lunchboxes to reveal thick sandwiches and crisps. He put his hand up and waited until the teacher noticed him.

“Yes Dean?”

“Can I go to the water fountain?” He asked.

“You don’t have a drink?”

Dean shook his head in answer and the teacher let him go. He exited the classroom, trailing a hand along the wall as he walked towards the water fountain. At least Sammy had lunch and wouldn’t be the odd one out – for once. That was worth him not having any food until tonight. He hadn’t had any breakfast either, he’d woken up too late for that.

When he reached the fountain, he took a long drink, in an attempt to fill his stomach so that it wouldn’t keep rumbling through his afternoon classes. Dean was in no hurry to get back to his empty lunch bag and the classmates that had no idea how much they were taunting him by having full to bursting lunchboxes. He took the scenic route back to class, via the science labs.

Dean returned to his classroom fifteen minutes after he’d left. He went to his chair and sunk into it, not wanting to be seen putting his empty bag into his backpack. He grasped the brown paper and lifted it. He frowned; it was heavier than it should be. He opened the bag to reveal a bag of crisps, a carton of apple juice and two different thick sandwiches.

He looked around at his classmates, the twin girls behind him smiled and the boy sat next to him grinned.

Dean was stunned, he’d never thought anyone would notice, much less care enough to give him some of their own lunch.

“Did – did you give me some of your lunch?” He asked quietly.

The boy next to him replied, “Yeah, I gave you the crisps and the juice.”

“We gave you a sandwich each.” One of the curly haired twins said.

“Th-thanks.” Dean said, suddenly having to blink back tears. He’d never spoken to either of the twins before and yet they’d decided to give him some of their lunch.

“It’s ok.” The boy said, “Now eat up before the bell goes.”

Dean laughed wetly, feeling an unidentifiable emotion swell in his chest. He picked up one of the sandwiches and bit into it. It was a really good sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea earlier today and couldn’t resist writing it. Kudos and comment, as always, are welcome.


End file.
